Hitherto, guar gum, locust bean gum and the like have been known as polysaccharides derived from seeds of plants. However, it is difficult to stably supply plant seeds which are raw materials of these polysaccharides, on the grounds such as that the yields thereof are influenced by weather conditions. Thus, a new material as a substitution for them has been searched for a long time.
On the other hand, seeds of Hymenaea, which is a plant growing in the valley of the Amazon, have been resources having little use except that native children sometimes eat powder of the fruit thereof.